Girls Can't Fight
by CookieTheNinja
Summary: Girls can't fight, according to most. A young Hobbit woman thinks otherwise, and aims to prove it to her love, her family, and her city...
1. A Cut Below the Rest

I heard the distant chink of swords clashing, and, throwing on my helmet, ran down the corridor towards the distant double doors to the great Hall. Not knowing who or what to expect, I threw open the doors and surveyed the scene. The entire guard of the hold must have been surrounding the entrance, trying to push the doors shut against the intruders. How had they managed to get in?

I would have joined the struggle, but as good as I was at swinging a sword, my feminine strength would make no difference. I ran across the hall to where I knew I'd find Aragorn. He'd know what to do. I looked fairly masculine in body whilst wearing armour (except in height), so the majority of the guard were yet to know of my true identity – hence the helmet.

"Aragorn!" I ran down various corridors, calling his name, but no answer. I rounded a final corner to see Legolas staring distantly out of a window. His head instantly snapped round to greet me.

"Whatever is the matter?" The fair Elf looked puzzled.

"Aragorn… Have you seen him?" I prayed he had.

"I'm afraid not. Why, is it urgent?" Before I'd noticed that he'd even moved, he was stood a foot or so away from me.

"There's an attack on the hold. No idea who though. I heard noise and fighting and thought Aragorn should be informed." I turned and began to hurry away.

"Wait. Aragorn was out for a ride last I heard. I'll come with you and see if I can help." Legolas urged me ahead and the both of us ran back to the hall. We entered the hall, to see the doors closed. A thump on said door every so often would knock a few men over, but they got back up and still they held it closed.

"What would Aragorn have them do…" Legolas contemplated aloud.

"You're one of his best friends, you should know." I glanced at him before running over to see if the men were okay. A few told me what had happened.

I ran back over to Legolas.

"What news?" He crouched a little to stop me having to crane my neck to see him.

"Orcs." I spat, examining his face for reaction.

He stood straight instantly and marched over to the doors.

"We have to face them now." I tried to keep up with him.

"We'll have to have a few of them men fetch weapons…" I pointed out.

"You!" Legolas shouted towards the group, "Take ten men, and find all of the arms, and if possible other men, you can. We're going to need them."

"We can't hold them much longer, sir." I heard one of the men point out.

"Then hurry," Aragorn's voice came from behind us.

"Aragorn," Legolas acknowledged and bowed his head a little.

"Who's the short one?" Aragorn looked at me.

"I… I do not believe he's had the chance to introduce himself," Legolas' eyes were fixed on me too.

"Is now really the time for exchanging pleasantries, gentlemen?" I nodded in the direction of the doors, hoping to change the topic of conversation.

"You're right, but you do not look strong to wield a blade, young man." Legolas sighed.

"I'll have you know, I'm one of the finest swordswom- swordsmen this hold has."

"If you say so, sir. I have sent a few of the men to find more men and weapons." Legolas informed Aragorn.

"A wise move." Aragorn strode towards the doors. Legolas whispered something to him as he passed, before following and beckoning me to do the same.

The hall fell silent as Aragorn approached.

"Men," he began. "Prepare yourselves, for the Orcs are strong. They may outdo us in strength and numbers, but they do not do so in intelligence. Push them back. To have any advantage we need to have them in the open."

At this moment, a group of around fifty men entered the hall, all carrying as many weapons as they could manage. These swords, axes, bows and such were distributed within the men. Legolas was given his bow, and Aragorn had his hand over his sword, ready.

"Are you ready, men?"

The chorus of "Aye" and cheers echoed, followed by the sound of swords being unsheathed following Aragorn's movement. I unsheathed my sword, swinging it idly in circles waiting for Aragorn's order.

The raising of his sword signalled the men to open the doors. We all charged out, hoping to drive the Orcs back as far as we could. As our men spread out, I had my chance to get out to the front and prove myself. Not for anyone else, but for myself. Blades glistened in the sunlight, before piercing flesh and becoming dirtied with blood. I clasped my sword in my sweating palms as I ran as fast as I could, slashing at any orcs I could hit. One of the orcs I came across was bigger than the rest. My size being an advantage, I dodged around his movements, taking any chance I could to slash at his arms, torso, and legs. The big orc swung his arm backwards, hitting me straight in the stomach, sending me flying into a group of other orcs. My sword fell from my hands as I hit the ground, after sending a few orcs tumbling from the impact.

I saw the large orc charging towards me, his jagged axe suspended above his head, silhouetted in the sunlight. I lay still, glancing occasionally glancing to my sword, which lay but a few feet to my right. As soon as I saw he was about to swing the axe downwards towards me, I rolled forward, forcing the hardest kick I could manage into his stomach, before rolling towards my sword. The orc fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, meaning he dropped his axe.

I grabbed for my sword. It was just out of reach. Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through my ankle. The orcs axe had landed on my ankle. There was not enough force to sever it, but it had left a deep enough wound that the bone was visible. I yelped in agony, and crawled towards my sword. I grasped it in one hand, using my other to push me off the ground. As soon as I put pressure on my ankle, it felt like it had been cut once more. I yelped again, collapsing to my knees, resorting to crawl on all fours towards the big orc. I paid no attention to how everyone was faring around me, focusing only on the heaving figure in front of me. It's back rose and fell, as it lay weak on the ground. Glancing at all of the earlier wounds, some still bleeding, others smeared with grit and mud, I crawled towards its head, still holding my sword in my right hand. I could hear it growling, and I saw that my kick had split one of the wounds wide open, causing much blood to spill from the bloated beast. I finally came to its head, my ankle still burning from the pain. I raised my sword as far above my head as my weary arms would allow, and with all my strength, brought down my sword on the back of the creature's grotesque neck. The first strike was not enough to cut completely through. The orc let out an almighty roar and began to flail his arms about in an attempt to hit me. Ignoring the pain in my ankle, I jumped onto his back. The creature stood up, roaring and swatting at me. Clinging on to its back by digging my knees into its sides, I raised my sword once more, this time aiming the strike straight down the creature's spine. The roaring instantly stopped, and the orc shuddered, before collapsing to the floor. My vision blurred, my sword fell from my grip, and I fell to the ground.


	2. A Girl? A Hobbit Girl!

When I woke, it was dark. I was still outside. The bodies of the orcs that had not yet been burned were scattered around, and the large orcs body lay next to me, another orc's dead weight over my legs. I tried to push it off, but my right arm would not move, my left wearied from wielding such a heavy sword, and the pain in my ankle flared up again. I cried out from the pain, hoping someone would hear. Sure enough, the voices of a few men came closer. One of them I recognised.

"Who's there?" The familiar voice demanded.

"Aragorn!" I cried out, but yelped again from the weight of the orc crushing my legs.

I could see Aragorn's shadowed frame stood over me.

"You!" Aragorn instantly lifted the weight from my legs. "We thought we'd lost you," he sighed, lifting me from the cold ground.

The room was full of beds, every bed with a person in. Legolas, amongst other people, was running between beds, helping out where he could.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. Legolas' head snapped round instantly, and he strode over. "This one was hiding himself under a body,"

Legolas' hands started towards my head, and I remembered I was still wearing my helmet.

"No," I managed, my voice was hoarse.

"Whyever not?" Aragorn quizzed.

"Um… Because… I uh…"

"Stop being silly," Legolas grabbed my helmet and removed it anyway.

Aragorn and Legolas both gasped as my damp mess of hair cascaded out of the helmet.

"You're…" Aragorn started.

"A girl, yes. Are you troubled that one of the finest 'swordsmen' in your hold is not in fact a man?" I smirked.

"Shocked, not troubled," Aragorn corrected defensively. "Legolas," Legolas was still quite taken aback by the looks of it, but held out his arms to take me to one of the beds. Aragorn followed him and after placing me on a bed, they surveyed me for injuries. I had a cut on my left arm, which Legolas quickly cleaned and bandaged. Aragorn saw my ankle and winced. He beckoned Legolas to take care of it while he looked for other injuries. Legolas prodding and poking at my ankle made me want to cry out from the pain, but I bit my lip, not wanting to make a fool of myself. Aragorn examined my other arm. The moment he touched it, I howled from the pain.

"Who are you anyway?" Aragorn asked calmly as he moved my arm.

"My name… Ouch! My name is Genevaer. Genevaer Took…"

"Took?" Aragorn looked confused. "You don't look like a Hobbit…"

"Tallest in the Shire." I beamed.

"I did question your height…" Aragorn looked me up and down. "And I suppose you are a little chubby…" He laughed.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," I joked.

I woke up shivering from the cold, to find Legolas and Aragorn talking by the door. I sat up, using my good arm for support.

"Genevaer," Aragorn strode over. "What's the matter?"

"I'm cold," I glanced around at all of the other wounded, sleeping.

"Would you like me to take you to a room with a fire?" Legolas was by Aragorn's side in the blink of an eye, if that.

"With your Hobbit-ish nature, you must be starving!" Aragorn laughed, poking me in the stomach.

"Yes, and yes," I laughed. "But I can wait until morning for food,"

"Nonsense. Legolas, could you find the girl some Lembas? I'll go and look for a free room." Legolas nodded after the silhouette of the man disappeared. Legolas followed shortly after, but returned a minute later with a plate in hand.

"Here," he said, kneeling by my bed. He placed the plate in my lap. "Lembas bread, it should tide you over until morning," the Elf smiled. I'd never taken the time to admire his beauty before, but he was just that. He had golden hair, and the most extraordinary eyes. The elves had always fascinated me, how they were all so beautiful and elegant.

I took the bread and began to eat slowly, watching Legolas and the doorway at the same time. Just as I finished eating, Aragorn strode back in.

"I'm afraid there are no free rooms, but you can have mine for the night. If you don't mind uh… Sharing…" he looked at the ground.

"Sure, it'd certainly be warmer anyway…" I covered my mouth, and Legolas smirked, earning a light punch in the arm from Aragorn. "That wasn't meant to sound suggestive!" I buried my face in my hand.

"We'd better get you warm, before you shake yourself apart!" Aragorn picked me up, ignoring Legolas' stifled giggles.

"Be careful of those injuries…" Legolas mumbled.

Aragorn has strong arms, I made a mental note.

He used his elbow to open the door to his room. It had a high ceiling, and was quite intricately decorated. The majority of the furniture in the room was white, with gold accenting. There was a large bed in the very centre of the room, behind which was a large curtained window which reached from floor to ceiling. The man placed me on the bed, which was softer and more comfortable than anything I'd ever come across. He lit the fire, pulled the cover over me, and went to get changed.

For a while, I stared into the flames, making out pictures and shapes. I was slowly drifting to sleep, when I heard the door behind me open. Aragorn emerged in nothing but a loose pair of trousers. Another mental note: Aragorn is gorgeous.

I caught myself staring and turned my head back to the fire.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here for the night?" I asked, eager to break the silence.

"As long as you don't mind," I felt him climb into the bed behind me. I felt my cheeks burning.

"O-Of course not…" was my futile attempt to sound okay…


	3. Girls SHOULDN'T Fight

I woke to find myself ensnared in Aragorn's arms. He had obviously subconsciously done that in his sleep… Hadn't he?

I'm not saying I didn't like it; I was flattered by the gesture… But a bit of me hoped it wasn't purposeful, just to avoid awkwardness…

I lay, quiet and still, trying to decide whether I liked this or not. My mind wandered and I thought of all of the times I'd seen Aragorn in battle. He had courage and determination. He was a born leader. He hardly ever got himself injured. It was odd seeing him so relaxed, when I only usually see him from afar, cutting off some poor beasts limbs.

He looked so peaceful, asleep. He had no worries, not a frown was on his face. I found myself wondering about his dreams.

I woke as Aragorn moved his arms away. Part of me wanted to stop him, but I held back. I turned my head to see that he was still asleep. Quietly, I tried to shift my legs over the side of the bed, to be reminded that my ankle was wounded and my arm was broken. I groaned, which woke Aragorn.

"What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"My ankle…" I tried to fight back tears. I felt so pathetic. What kind of fighter cries from their injuries? A girl, that's who. Girls CAN fight, but they shouldn't. They aren't made for it.

Aragorn apparently saw my distress, and moved over to me, urging me to lie back down and rest.

"There there," he patted my good arm. "If you need to cry, let it all out. I won't mind,"

At that, I buried my head into his neck and sobbed. I lay on his chest and told him what was wrong. I told him how useless women are, how defenceless I felt. How scared I was.

"You did a brave thing yesterday. You saved us all. You killed the leader, which sent the other Orcs into panic. You saved us all, including me, and for that, you have my thanks." He kissed my forehead.

I won it for them. I won it for them!

"Why didn't you come and find me?" I realised after a while.

"After I watched you fall, I thought you had…" There was a look of sincere sadness in his steel-grey eyes. "When I heard you shouting, saw you lying there… The relief I felt was incomparable to anything I'd ever felt. I thought I wouldn't be able to thank you."

"And what about… this?" I asked, "This whole, girl business…"

"I am still shocked that the one who saved me, and my men, is a woman. And a Hobbit woman at that!" He laughed. "Whilst on the subject, Miss Took… How fares the Shire since the four returned?"

"It is in the good hands of my brother, Peregrin…" My brother. My brave brother, who had told me the stories of Aragorn's bravery. The reason I came. I'd fallen in love with the character my brother described. The man that had helped save the Shire. Aragorn.

"Ah, Peregrin. A good young man he was… How about Frodo? And Sam and Merry?"

"Frodo… Left. Years back. To the Undying Lands with Bilbo. Sam is happily married, and Merry and my brother are still mischievous as ever, though they are a lot more responsible now…" We both laughed.

"So what brought you here?" Aragorn asked.

I panicked. Should I tell him the truth? Should I make something up? Before I could even think…

"You did…" the man looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he looked somewhat intrigued and amused.

"The stories my brother told. I fell in love with Strider. I fell in love with the man who led so many into battle, caring not for himself. I fell in love with you, so I simply had to." Silence followed.

I leant into him and began to cry again. Why had I been such a _fool_? Why did I have to confess everything? Why…

"Shhh, calm down," he whispered, gently rocking from side to side. "What's the matter, why are you crying?"

"I'm a fool." My words were muffled by how close I was to him, "_I'm a fool…_" I repeated quietly.

"You aren't a fool…" he stroked my hair and I continued to cry.

A knock on the door startled us both.

"Come in," Aragorn said, still trying to comfort me.

Legolas gracefully slipped through the door. "Breakfast. I just thought you'd like to know in case you missed it…" I could tell that was aimed at me.

"We'll be down later," Aragorn looked down at me as he spoke. I sobbed, being unable to control myself.

"Okay," And Legolas slipped away.

"What you said… Was it the truth?" Aragorn asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes…" I sniffed, in an attempt to stop myself crying.

"I'm… Flattered." A smile spread across his face. A cute, crooked, genuine smile.

I lay back down on his chest and sighed.

"What's the matter?" He lifted my head by the chin.

"I feel like such a fool confessing everything to you when I've known you for a single night…" I sighed again.

"You needn't." he said, kissing my forehead.


	4. Mist and Shadow, Cloud and Shade

Aragorn helped me out of bed, and dressed me, before helping me to breakfast. We sat next to Legolas, who didn't look himself. He looked like something was troubling him. Aragorn and Legolas had a short conversation in Elvish, which I presumed was an argument from the fact that Legolas got up and stormed off afterwards.

"What was that about?" I asked, trying to eat like a civilised person for once.

"Legolas isn't fond of the idea that we shared a bed, and what he saw earlier didn't help," Aragorn whispered. I nodded and went back to eating. I felt honoured, sitting next to such a gorgeous man, whom I'd confessed all of my feelings to after him knowing me for one night.

_You fool._

After breakfast, Aragorn insisted we go for a walk.

"But my ankle…" I reminded him.

"We can take the horses then. Do you have your own?" he asked, obviously questioning my height.

"I'm afraid not,"

"We'll find you one. You'll be okay riding with one arm won't you?" I nodded.

After quite some time was spent hopping around asking if anyone had a smaller pony, we finally had some luck. We found that there was one that nobody had used for a while, that I could have. It was a beautiful light chestnut, almost matching my flame red hair.

Aragorn lifted me on, as I was still a bit too small for it, and stood no chance with my ankle in the state it was.

We rode through the forest, following a stream. It glistened in what little sunlight evaded the canopy above. We talked as we rode, mainly small talk. There was the tell-tale sign of autumn, an occasional auburn leaf falling, adding to the golden brown blanket smothering the forest floor. The birds sang from the tops of the highest trees, as the stream gurgled and splashed beneath the horses hooves. It was relaxing. For the first time since leaving the Shire, I felt like I'd found my place. I felt safe, atop a horse in the forest, where I felt I belonged. The leaves crunched underfoot, filling the silence with a home-like song. A song of adventure. We decided to stop and eat the food we'd packed, after what must have been an hour's ride. Aragorn helped me off my horse, and we sat down next to the stream.

"So what did you do in the Shire?" Aragorn asked after we'd finished eating.

"I made my living as a bard, as well as looking after Pippin," I shuffled closer to the stream.

"Then why did you make the decision to leave and take up arms here?" the man looked puzzled.

"As I said before, I wanted to meet you. I felt honoured to fight alongside you."

"You are good with a sword, however I don't feel it safe for such a fair young lady to risk her life to get closer to me,"

"It worked didn't it?" I laughed, placing my hand in the water. It was cool and clear, and felt refreshing.

"Aye, I suppose," he laughed. "So how is your musical talent? Do you sing, play an instrument?"

"Both," I answered, looking up towards the ceiling that the trees formed.

"Well, could you sing something for me?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I suppose I could…" I stared into the stream, watching the water skip over the rocks.

Aragorn smiled.

"_Home is behind the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow, to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade._

_All shall fade,_

_All shall_

_Fade."_

Neither of us spoke for a while.

"I'll presume Pippin taught you that song,"

"He did,"

"If you promise me you won't fight anymore, I can promise you that you can put your musical talents to good use within the hold," Aragorn looked hopeful.

"I don't know…" I contemplated the thought, "I like fighting alongside you,"

"I don't want you getting hurt again," his eyes flickered to my ankle.

"But I'm good at fighting, I like it," Did he honestly care that much?

"Promise me," he said again.

The peaceful sounds were interrupted by rustling leaves and branches. It can't have been the wind, so what could it be?

Aragorn pressed his ear to the ground and closed his eyes.

"A group of Elves," he looked slightly puzzled, "About 7, armed with bows no doubt."

"Armed?" What were a group of armed Elves doing here?

"Mae govannen, mellonea," Aragorn called into the trees.

Aragorn picked me up and put me on my horse, handing me a sword.

"Just in case…" he reassured.

"Show yourselves," Aragorn called once again.

A number of Elves emerged from the trees, with their bows drawn, aiming at Aragorn.

"'Quel amrun," a seventh Elf emerged on a snow white horse.

"Indeed," Aragorn

"Eldrim," the Elf announced as he slid gracefully from his horse. He had long golden hair much like Legolas, that bore an intricately crafted circlet. His eyes were black as night, his skin as fair as the clouds in the sky.

"Aragorn," he stepped towards the Elf, and bowed.

"Come, mellonea, let us go on a little journey," Eldrim raised his hand, and the Elves in the trees lowered their bows.

"I'd love to, but we're a little busy at present," Aragorn strode over to his horse.

"It was an order, not a request," Eldrim spat, as the Elves raised their bows once more.

Aragorn looked at me and nodded, carrying on over to his horse.

"If you insist," he laughed, climbing onto the horse.

"Lylith," the Elf turned to a shorter Elf, who immediately lowered her bow. "Take the girl,"

"Take?" Aragorn questioned.

"You don't expect us to give you a means of escape, do you now?" Lylith laughed, brushing a strand of long, dark hair from her fair face. She began to lift me from my horse. I began to talk but Aragorn shot me a look intended to stop me.

"Unless you intend to carry Genevaer, I suggest you put her back on her horse." Aragorn demanded.

"Why, is she incapable of walking?" Eldrim laughed .

"Yes, actually. I sustained an injury to my ankle whilst fighting, so if you don't mind, I'd very much like if you'd put me back on my horse." Aragorn buried his face in his hands.

"Fighting you say? A woman, with a sword?" Eldrim laughed again. "Oh you make me laugh,"

"Don't make me prove it," I raised my sword.

"Genevaer…" I lowered my sword. "Please don't do anything stupid."

"Okay," I turned to face the trees behind, something wasn't right.

"Aragorn," Eldrim barked, "You have the decision. Would you rather walk, or keep your horse but have to ride with one of my people," he pointed to the armed Elves stood in the trees.

"Can you guarantee the horses' safety?" Aragorn looked concerned, stroking his horses back.

"We cannot." Lylith smiled.

"Then we walk. I will carry Genevaer, if you don't mind." Aragorn looked at his horse regretfully, and whispered in its ear, before dismounting. He whispered to my horse too, lifted me from it, and both of the horses galloped off.

"I suppose that will do," Eldrim turned to face the Elves in the trees.

An arrow ripped through the trees behind, hitting one of the archers in the chest. He dropped to the floor.

"Fool!" Eldrim shouted, "Show yourself."

Legolas emerged from the trees, and all eyes fell on him.

"It cannot be…" Lylith's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I'd recommend you letting my friends go,"

"They'd pay a good price for your freedom," A malicious grin was fixed on Eldrim's elegant features.

"Put me down," I whispered to Aragorn.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine,"

Whilst everyone's attention was on Legolas, Aragorn snuck behind Lylith, and I picked up my sword from the ground.

"Not if he was never captured in the first place," Aragorn positioned his sword against Lylith's neck.

"Now, now," Eldrim laughed nervously, "Is there any need for this?" he stepped towards Aragorn, his hand positioned over his sword.

"Do not even go _near _him, ascarer" I threatened, limping to place myself between him and Aragorn.

"You will all come with _us_ to the hold," Aragorn demanded, "We'll decide what to do with you once we get there."

Eldrim laughed nervously again. Legolas had his aim at the other archers, in case one tried to run.

I limped towards Eldrim, and had my sword at his neck.

"Follow me," Aragorn growled.

Aragorn grabbed Lylith by the wrist, with his sword still in his other hand. I nodded for Eldrim to follow, and stayed close behind him, my sword against his back. Legolas mounted Eldrim's horse, and rounded up the archers, following them, keeping his bow close to hand.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Mae govannen, mellonea,"_ Well met, friends**

**_"'Quel amrun,"_ Good morning**

**_"Mellon(ea),"_ Friend(s)**

**_"ascarer,"_ Impetous one**


	5. Lle naa vanima

_**Title means "You are beautiful" for anyone wondering :)**_

* * *

"Where are you from?" Aragorn demanded.

"We were cast out from Mirkwood, so we made our living on collecting bounties for people's heads, and kidnapping people with ransom for their freedom…" Lylith spoke calmly.

"Why were you cast from Mirkwood?" Legolas frowned.

"Stealing…" Eldrim laughed.

"I will offer you a place here, if you promise your lives that you will not steal?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Aragorn?" I asked, limping to his side.

"I am willing to trust these Elves under Legolas' judgement. If they do any more wrong by us, it'll be their heads, not ours." Aragorn looked down at me.

"That sounds fair, a'maelamin," I blushed, realising what I'd just said in the company of Elves.

Aragorn smiled.

"Well? Do you accept? You will be provided with accommodation, food, clothes, arms and armour. All you have to do is swear by your own and each other's lives that you will not do us wrong." Aragorn turned back to face Eldrim and his company.

"Could we have the day to think?"

"As long as you do not leave the hold's grounds. If you do, our offer is voided. You may go." Aragorn turned and started for his room. Legolas followed the company.

I tried to follow Aragorn, but my ankle gave and I fell. I cried out as I fell, causing Aragorn, to turn straight away. He knelt on the ground beside me.

"Are you okay, melamin?" he held my hand.

I forgot the pain. Aragorn had just called me his love. Granted it was in Elvish, but I had never felt more happiness in my life.

I smiled up at him. "I am fine, heruamin."

I tried to stand, but was stopped by Aragorn lifting me from the ground. He stood, and looked down at me, examining my face.

"Lle naa vanima," he whispered, before running his hand through my hair and kissing me. His lips were rough, but it was just how I'd always imagined. His movements were gentle and slow. It was as if my whole life had led up to this moment, and it was worth the wait. I opened my eyes to look into his own beautiful, steel grey ones. For the short amount of time that it lasted, everything was perfect.

"Aragorn," Legolas demanded, "I need to see you, _in private,_"

Both of our heads snapped up to look at the Elf.

"Can I get Genevaer into bed then? She fell and needs the rest,"

"Fine," Legolas looked annoyed, "Hurry up,"

Aragorn walked swiftly, and before we knew it we were at his room. He went inside, and placed me on the bed. "I'll be back later, melamin. Quel esta, amin mela lle," He kissed me on the forehead and left.

It was beginning to get dark outside, and Aragorn still hadn't returned. I stared at the ceiling, thinking. He cared for me. He told me he loves me. He also told me to drop my passion so that I don't get hurt.

"_Promise me,"_

I could go back to singing and playing music again. Entertaining drunks while they eat and drink. Singing songs of adventure. To a group of men that would forget it as soon as they'd heard it.

Words are ephemeral. Once you've heard them, they're gone with no trace. One cannot prove they were said, or that they were not. So how could I know all this had happened if I had no proof? How could I tell if I had imagined it all? It was a blur. It was all happening so fast I didn't know how to differentiate between dreams and reality.

The door slowly opened, to reveal a rather dishevelled looking Aragorn.

He strode slowly over, and lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Too much; The Elves have decided to stay. Legolas doesn't trust me, or you. I'm worried that you'll get hurt again." Aragorn turned over to face me.

"You don't have to worry about me. I promise I'll give up fighting. I promise you."

"Thank you," he kissed my forehead.

"Why doesn't Legolas trust us?" Aragorn shook his head.

"He thinks things are happening too fast," the man sighed. "I believe he's siding with the other Elves."

"Can you not talk to Malethel? Legolas would listen to her above anyone else, would he not?"

Legolas and Malethel were mostly inseparable. Malethel was one of the finest archers in the hold. She had beautiful, delicate Elven features, but the most un-Elven hair one can imagine. It was a deep chestnut colour, and formed itself into perfect ringlets. She was very mysterious and secretive, the only person she'd ever open up to was Legolas, so nobody else knew of her past.

Aragorn nodded, seemingly in approval "Not a bad idea, melamin. I shall talk to her later,"

"And what of the Mirkwood Elves? Can we not put their honeyed words, and fighting skill to good use?"

"Again, not a bad idea. But we have no rooms for them,"

"Surely when the men from Rohan leave, there will be rooms to spare?"

"Very smart, aier," He laughed.

"Diola lle," I laughed, "Did the two of you fight or something? You look a little… Unkempt."

"We did, but Malethel stopped us before anyone could get hurt," he sighed.

"Oh, melamin, are you okay?" I sighed.

"I'm fine,"

Aragorn sat up as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called.

"Aragorn, are you okay mellon?" Malethel strode over to the bed.

"Malethel," I smiled.

"I do not believe we've met, aier." Malethel looked confused.

"We have, but you should not remember," I laughed.

"Whyever not?"

"You weren't to know I was female at the time, with so much armour and a helmet on," I smiled.

"I see," she smiled gracefully, turning back to Aragorn. "I apologise, for Legolas has had much on his mind as of late,"

"It is fine. I wished to speak to you about him anyway. I assume you have met with our newest Elven additions to the hold?"

"I have,"

"We would like you to keep an eye on Legolas, if you wouldn't mind. I believe those Elves could be a bad influence if left to their ways, and Legolas seems to be friendly with them. It is for your own purpose I ask this of you; I would hate you to lose him to them."

"I will, thank you Lord Aragorn,"

"You may leave," he waved her out and smiled.

He lay back down in silence.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"a'maelamin,"_ My beloved**

**_"Melamin,"_ My love**

**_"Heruamin,"_ My lord**

**_"Lle naa vanima,"_ You are beautiful**

**_"Quel esta, amin mela lle,"_ Rest well, I love you**

**_"aier,"_ Small/short one**

**_"Diola lle,"_ Thank you**


	6. Manipulation & Deceit

_**Over 300 views guys, thank you so much! 3**_

* * *

The Elves had been with us for a week or two, and had learned to fit in fine. The men of Rohan had left, so each had their own room. We all kept a close eye on them, and Legolas. We had learned that Eldrim and Lylith were very much in love, according to Malethel's word. Lylith seemed to try and keep that affection hidden, whereas Eldrim seemed to want to show. It. She looked uninterested as he kissed her hand. Something about it wasn't right, unless Lylith was just a woman of respect and honour. Yes, that must be right.

Legolas seemed to become more distant, too. He and Malethel were still very close, but he seemed to be drifting away from everyone else except the new Elves. Malethel had noticed it too, but she told us she didn't want to mention it to him in case he took offense.

My ankle and arm had both healed to a useable state. A group of us decided to go for a ride. Malethel, Legolas, Eldrim, Lylith, Aragorn and I followed the stream back into the forest where we'd first encountered the Elves. We sat down and talked and laughed, and still Legolas seemed distant, Lylith reserved, and Malethel secretive.

An uneventful month after the Elves had arrived. I woke early, only to find the bed beside me empty and unmade.

It was still dark outside, so I dressed myself and went to have a look around. There was nobody in the hall. I walked around the various corridors, until I heard a hushed conversation. One of the voices I recognised – Lylith. I peered around the corner to see who else was there.

I regret it for what I saw.

Legolas had the shorter Elf pinned against the wall, kissing her.

_"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!"_ I whispered, forgetting about the Elves' superior sense of hearing.

"Who's there?" Lylith hissed as I whipped my head back around the corner.

Malethel! The poor girl had trusted Legolas. Should I tell her? Lylith, that twisted, manipulative little-

"Hm. I suspected I'd find you sneaking around. Halflings are such _nosey_ little things," Lylith slid round the corner.

"Legolas?" the Elf had his head hung, and sat against the wall.

"Please do not tell Malethel," he whispered.

"I shall tell who I see fit to hear it, wethrinaer." I growled, "I knew there was something wrong between you and Eldrim, you snake,"

"You and everyone else except him," she laughed, her long dark hair swaying, partially covering her delicate face. "I don't love him, no. Of course I do not. He bores me; my own kin strive for perfection too much to be interesting,"

At this, Legolas stood and strode over to her, pinning her at the wall by her neck.

"You _liar._ All of those things you said. They were not true, were they?"

Lylith laughed, stopping only when Legolas tightened his grip on her throat.

"You snake," he threw her sideways to the ground. "Your words have poisoned my mind for too long," he swiftly walked away.

"Wait until Eldrim hears about this," I smirked. I instantly found myself lifted from the ground with a sword at my neck.

"He would not believe you, fool. And how could you tell of this incident if you're but a corpse," malice was reflected in her eyes, as well as her smile.

I discreetly took the knife I had in my belt, and held it against her ribs.

"I could say the same for you. Put me down," I pushed the knife gently into her side to reinforce my statement.

She growled, and threw me to the floor. The knife slid from my hand.

"Not so dangerous now, are we, Halfling?" Lylith's delicate laugh echoed through the corridors.

I tried to push myself towards my knife, but before I could reach it, her sword struck inches from my neck on the ground.

Whilst she was lifting the sword, I kicked her wrist in attempt to knock it from her grasp. Failing that, I kicked at wherever I could reach, mainly her legs.

"Keep your dirty feet away from me, Hobbit," her sword fell again, narrowly missing my legs.

I rolled back and stood up, running as fast as I could to where my knife lay. I could feel a sting on the back of my head.

"Amin feuya ten' lle," I whispered as I ran circles around her. I managed to cut her arm once, but the rest of my strikes merely grazed the fabric of her robes. I ducked as she swung her sword once more.

She had the advantage in speed and size; my only advantages lay at strength and agility. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, trying to lose the Elf in the maze of corridors, but her senses were far superior and she knew exactly where I was. I looked behind me to see how much ground I had gained: not much.

I screamed as I tripped. I fell onto my stomach, once again dropping my knife. I could do nothing but watch as she closed the last few yards between us, her sword raised. I closed my eyes, waiting.

The sound of a clashing of metal caused me to open my eyes. I turned onto my back, to see that Aragorn was stood over me, his sword against Lylith's. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards. She kept a firm grip on her sword, until Aragorn kicked it from her grasp. He placed a foot on her stomach and his sword at her neck.

"What is the meaning of this, you evil little-"

"She started it!" Lylith began to sob, or at least pretend to. "She was accusing me of faking my love for Eldrim,"

"I heard it from your own forked tongue!" I spat, standing up.

Eldrim rounded the corner, and gasped at what he saw.

"What is going on, mellonea?" Eldrim asked calmly.

"Lylith tried to kill me," I dusted off my dress, and felt the back of my head. My hair was clumped together with blood.

"I can't believe that," Eldrim laughed, striding over to Aragorn.

"It's true, if I had not arrived when I did, Genevaer would be dead," Aragorn sighed.

Lylith sobbed.

"How can you believe them and their twisted words, a'maelamin?" I saw the dwindling flame of malice re-ignited in her piercing blue eyes.

"If you dare even touch Genevaer again, I will run you through. Understood?" Aragorn lifted his foot and sheathed his sword. Lylith stood and ran off, sobbing into her hands. Eldrim followed.

"She was kissing Legolas. She told me she didn't love Eldrim. Ask Legolas himself! He begged me not to tell Malethel, but I'm not sure if I can do that to the poor girl… We need to tell _someone._ Eldrim wouldn't believe us. She tried to kill me to stop me telling anyone. Where were you this morning anyway, melamin?"

"I could not sleep, so I went for a walk. You are lucky I got back when I did," He walked over to me and knelt down to my height.

"I love you," he whispered, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too, Strider,"

I patted the back of my head to find that all of the blood had dried. Aragorn did the same, and sighed.

"She threw me on the floor," I answered before he asked.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"mellon(ea),"_ Friend(s)**

**_"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!"_ By the sea and stars!**

**_"wethrinaer,"_ Deceitful one**

**_"Amin feuya ten' lle,"_ You disgust me**

**_"A'maelamin,"_ My beloved**


	7. Understanding Honesty

"Get away from me," Even in anger, Eldrim's voice sounded calm and gentle.  
"Melamin," Lylith started.  
Malethel walked up to Lylith.  
"Amin delotha lle," Malethel whispered to Lylith. I saw her hand hover over her knife.  
"Malethel," Legolas grabbed her hand to stop her. Instead, her other hand curled into a fist and before I could even realise, Malethel, sweet innocent Malethel, had punched the cruel, manipulative Lylith square in the nose.  
Blood gushed from Lylith's nose, her perfect Elven features ruined. The deep crimson contrasted with her pale skin.  
Legolas pulled Malethel into his arms, and moved her away from Lylith.  
"Lylith," Aragorn walked up to her. She fell to her knees and sobbed. "Leave Minas Tirith, for all the wrong you've done by the people. We have no place here for people who want nothing but power. We will provide you with some food and clothes, but that is all we will do for you. You should leave by noon tomorrow,"  
"All I ever really wanted was you, Aragorn. You're all I've ever wanted. My own people are far too perfect. Please, melamin,"  
"Your words are poison!" I screamed. I tried to run towards her, but I was held back by Eldrim. "Don't listen to her, Aragorn. She is but a snake hidden within another's body,"  
"Leave," Aragorn looked Lylith in the eyes. "I do not care for those who hurt my people,"  
And with that, he turned and walked away.  
"You are lucky I let you alive," Malethel spat. "You have done more than enough to deserve death, wethrinaer."  
"Come, melamin," Legolas pulled Malethel away from the other Elf, who lay sobbing on the floor, blood covering her hands and face.  
In that state, I couldn't help but feel a little pity for the girl. I decided I shouldn't, and strode out of the room. Legolas, Malethel and Eldrim followed, leaving her alone.  
"I'm glad you realised who was being truthful, Eldrim. It could have ended badly for all of us…" I was half his height, and had to take 3 steps to every one of his to be able to keep up.  
"I saw no signs of lies in your eye when you spoke. Nor in Legolas'. Aragorn is lucky to have you, and Malethel to have Legolas. I can tell you are both very trustworthy," Eldrim looked down at me, and smiled. His expression was one of calm and peace.  
"I thank you. And I am sorry that you had to find out about Lylith's predicament in such a way," I frowned.  
"I am glad I found out before she could cause any real damage, and I am glad that she hadn't had a chance to hurt anyone else but me and Legolas. Though I am still saddened, and I do still care for the girl." He frowned. "I am sure I will be fine eventually, since I am surrounded by a group of such hospitable caring people,"  
"We will do our best to take care of you," I smiled.  
We reached the dining hall, and Eldrim excused himself to sit with his own kin.  
"My King," I knelt and kissed Aragorn's hand before taking my seat next to him. I glanced over to the table where Legolas sat, to see Malethel sat on one side, and Eldrim on the other. They all seemed happy, eating and drinking, laughing and joking. The circlet on Eldrim's head glistened in the candlelight.  
The afternoon turned to evening as we ate, and the glow of the Sun began to fall behind the distant mountains, bathing the city in a peaceful shadow. After following Aragorn around for a while, making polite conversation with the people of the city, we retired to bed.  
"Lylith will be gone for good tomorrow," I smiled, getting myself undressed for bed.  
"I know, but I can't help but feel sorry for her," Aragorn frowned as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
"She'd have worked her way up, you'd have been the next on her list," I sighed. "I'm glad I found out when I did, or she'd have had you wrapped around her little finger with her honeyed words and empty promises,"  
Aragorn walked up behind me and put his hands around my waist, resting his head atop mine.  
"I'm just glad we have each other," We stood in silence for a few minutes.  
We both climbed in to bed. I lay my head against his chest and he had his arms around me.  
"I never did ask how you came to speak what Elvish you do," Aragorn hinted.  
"I travelled here with Elves. They cared for me on the journey, teaching me their language and philosophy. They were nice people…" I sighed.  
"What happened to them?"  
"There was a bear. The three Elves offered themselves up attempting to kill the beast, only buying me time to escape. I'm not sure if any survived,"  
"I'm sorry," he kissed the top of my head.  
"I still remember the nickname they gave me," I laughed.  
"Oh?"  
"Eilor," I smiled, "Blue flower."  
"For your eyes, and height, I presume," He laughed.  
We lay in silence, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Melamin,"_**** My love**

**_"Amin delotha lle,"_**** I hate you**

**_"wethrinaer,"_**** Deceitful one**


	8. Fight For What You Love

Lylith's nose sat crooked and bloodied on her otherwise perfect face. She sat atop a black horse. Her hair was straight, the dark contrasting with her pale face. She wore a navy blue cloak, the hood pulled over her head, the wind threatening to blow it off.  
"Vanya sulie, Lylith," Aragorn bowed his head, and with that, the Elf and her horse galloped from Minas Tirith. Her cloak resembled wings, rippling behind her as she disappeared into the distance. A mere black shape against the green of trees and grass.  
"I can't help but feel that trouble lies ahead," Aragorn shook his head as we began walking back to the hall, exchanging pleasantries with the inhabitants of the city as we walked. It was a peaceful day. Everyone was going about their own business, everyone seemed happy. That's how I liked to see our city. Happy, peaceful, content. And unaware of what drama hid behind the walls of the castle.

It had been 2 months since Lylith had been exiled from Minas Tirith. Snow was settling on the ground. The rolling plains surrounding the city were blanketed in sparkling white, as were the trees, and the walls of the city. I stood on the balcony of the castle, looking over the beauty of the city. Footprints lined a few of the paths below, but other than that, the snow lay perfect and unspoilt.  
"The city is beautiful, just like one who dwells within," Aragorn's arms wound around me.  
"Estel," I leaned into him. "Yes, it is beautiful,"  
"Come my love, we have much to prepare," he lifted my hand to examine the ring that it bore. It was golden, and set within was a beautiful diamond, surrounded by 6 glistening sapphires.  
He kissed the ring, and went back inside.  
"Yallume," I whispered, before following him.  
The city was overjoyed with the news of our engagement, and we were greeted daily with congratulations. I had never been happier.  
A messenger ran through the doors of the hall. Aragorn stood and strode over to him.  
"What news, friend?" Aragorn asked as I walked delicately over by his side.  
"An army of Orcs approaches. Last they were seen was 3 days ride away. They are headed for the city,"  
"Thank you, friend. You may leave,"  
Aragorn turned to me and held my hands. His brow creased; he looked worried.  
"We'll need to prepare as many men as possible," I stated. Aragorn nodded.  
"We need to send word to Rohan,"  
"The beacons?"  
"It would be the quickest way, yes."  
"I'll send word at once,"  
"No, melamin." He held me by the shoulders. "Legolas?" Legolas was instantly by his side.  
"Yes, Aragorn?"  
"Light the beacons. We need Rohan's aid."  
Legolas nodded and walked out.  
"We need to inform every able man in the city," Aragorn walked quickly. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and followed.  
"3 days ride is a long time. Even longer since they'll be on foot," I pointed out.  
We alerted as many men as we could, and word spread like fire through the city. Within a day and a half, every man in the city was on his way to be armed and clothed, and every woman and child on their way to the higher levels of the city. Within two days, every man from Minas Tirith was prepared. And within three days, the men of Rohan had arrived ready.  
The fifth day arrived, and everyone was still on high alert. After breakfast, I snuck into the armoury, and grabbed some mail, a helmet, some boots, some leggings, and a shortsword. With these hidden under my cloak, I ran to find somewhere to get changed. I went to mine and Aragorn's room, knowing Aragorn would be keeping his men in order. I changed quickly, leaving the ring in a box on the dressing table, and snuck back into the armoury amongst the crowds of men. Horns began to sound, and everyone ran outside. We all prepared to leave, hearing the distant army approaching. I decided I would go on foot, for fear of being noticed by my Aragorn.

"I promise you,"

The words rang in my ears. I was breaking a promise.  
It would be fine; all I had to do was not get injured…  
Archers lined the walls, Elves and men with any level of bowmanship were prepared to rain arrows upon our enemies.  
The gates were shut, and every able fighter was crammed as low down the levels of the city as could be managed without injury. We heard the Orc army approaching.  
We had been told our strategy; we were not to let them touch the city. We would go out to meet them.  
The Orcs far outnumbered us, that was for certain. There was at least 5 Orcs for every one man we had. At least.  
Aragorn raised his sword, and with that, the gates opened and horns sounded.  
We charged out of the gate as fast as we could. Horns sounded in every direction. Everything seemed surreal for a while. It was nice to be back out in battle…  
My eyes darted around. The snow covered plains and the fully armoured men that surrounded as far as I could see was so surreal. It was a thing of beauty to me, war.  
The Orcs marched forward. The gap between the two sides was fast closing. The sound of the marching provided a rhythmic sound; A song almost. A soundtrack to battle.  
I snapped back to reality as the two sides clashed.  
"Sii'!" I heard from behind me, then the sound of hundreds of arrows being released at once.  
The grunts and cries of the Orcs filled the air, compelling me to press on.  
I finally met an Orc. I rammed my sword into his stomach and pulled it out, slashing another's neck. I dodged, ducked and dived under these sharp pieces of metal these creatures classed as weapons, slashing at any I could reach. Another shower of arrows fell, causing a few more of the Orcs around me to fall. My height made it difficult to dodge around the bodies, but I did my best. I kept an eye on Aragorn as much as I could. He sat atop his chocolate-brown horse, slashing at anything that came near him.  
The sounds of screams and metal clashing and the thuds of bodies falling to the floor echoed around me. I ducked under yet another jagged club, slashing the wielders legs. I stabbed another in the stomach, and cut off another's head.  
"Caela ie'lle!" I cried, as I dodged yet another piece of sharp metal. I glanced over to see Aragorn knocked from his horse.  
"Aragorn!" I stabbed and sliced my way through the fight, ducking and dodging under and around anything that was swung towards me. Aragorn was surrounded. I ran over to him, killing anything that dared come near him.  
As more showers of arrows fell, I became more concerned about the growing mob that surrounded us. Many of our men had been slain. A good number remained, but the Orcs still far outnumbered us.  
"Genevaer?" I heard Aragorn ask. I ignored him and carried on the mindless killing. I felt like I truly belonged here, protecting what I loved. Who I loved.  
Aragorn stood and we fought alongside, protecting one another. Yet another curtain of arrows fell upon the rabble that surrounded us, few narrowly missing us, yet none hitting. We were surrounded, and outnumbered. Snow was settling on the bodies that littered the ground, blood staining the snow that was already there. Legolas burst through the group surrounding us, his bow on his back, and a short sword in each hand. The three of us did the best we possibly could. It was tiring- My small arms were not made for such things as swinging a sword, and my short legs were not made for running around so much as I had that day.  
Another bombardment of arrows fell, drastically reducing the number of Orcs surrounding us.  
I turned around to survey the area, and saw two things I most certainly did not want to see.  
The first, and arrow had struck Aragorn in the shoulder. He fell to his knees.  
"No!" I cried out, stabbing numerous Orcs, to keep them away from my Aragorn.  
The second, Lylith. Lylith upon her black horse, looking smug, watching the destruction the Orcs were causing.  
"Legolas!" I shouted, pointing to Aragorn. Legolas nodded, and started defending the man. I ran over to Lylith.  
Before she could see me, I got a firm grip on her robes and pulled her down from her horse.  
She tumbled down in a mess of hair and material, landing on her back. I had my sword to her throat before she even attempted to get up.  
"You foul thing," I spat, "This is all your doing, isn't it,"  
Her lips curved into a malicious smile; that was all of the encouragement I needed.  
"Get up, wethrinaer, I want to fight you properly," I stepped backwards.  
She got to her feet, and threw off her cloak. She was wearing a green silken robe bearing the crest of Gondor, which was now covered in dirt, to match her tangled hair.  
She grabbed a sword from the ground, surveying the scene of destruction behind us. I threw off my boots.  
The snow felt like velvet under my feet, as I sprinted towards the Elf. She moved swiftly left as I swung at her; I managed to cut a part of her dress.  
"You never learn, aier," she laughed a shrill, cold laugh.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Vanya sulie," _****Fair winds**

**_"Yallume," _****At last**

**_"Sii!" _****Now!**

**_"Caela ie'lle," _****Have at thee**

**_"Wethrinaer," _****Deceitful one**

**_"Vanimle sila tiri," _****Your beauty shines bright**

**_"Cormamin lindua ele ho. Amin mela ho," My_**** heart sings to see him. I love him.**

**_"Mellonamin," _****My friend**

**_"Melamin," _****My love**

**_"Ndengina he," _****Kill her.**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**

**Thank you for reading guys, reviews are appreciated :) I love you all!**


	9. No Hope

_"You never learn, aier," she laughed a shrill, cold laugh._

"The same could be said for you, mellonamin," I ducked as she swung at me.

I lunged forward as she staggered from the weight of the sword. I slashed at her, hitting only her wrist. Blood poured from the wound, leaving mottled red stains in the snow.

"Vanimle sila tiri," I whispered, mockingly. "Or at least it would, if it weren't for your crooked nose," I smirked, as she lunged at me.

"I have learned much of your kin's light-footedness, mellonamin," I smirked as she lunged at me once more. I dodged, diving under her legs, slicing her ankle. She fell sideways, dropping her sword. I kicked it out of reach.

"Not so pleasant when it's the other way round is it? Well, for you at least…" I poked my sword at her neck. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now," I smiled. I wanted to drag this out for as long as possible.

"You promised Aragorn, did you not?"

"I've already broken that promise. One more head to my name will change nothing,"

"He seemed so concerned for you. Why isn't he here by your side, helping his little Halfling?"

"I can handle myself, thank you very much. I don't need his protection every hour of the day," I forced my sword further into her neck.

"Cormamin lindua ele ho. Amin mela ho," she grinned evilly.

"How dare you even _try _and take him from me, you snake! You do not love him!"

My sword was knocked from my hand by another.

"Melamin," Came the soothing voice of my love.

"Estel, melamin," I sighed. "She is corrupt, why can we not kill her now, save her the trouble of doing it herself when I make it so her miserable existence is not worth it."

"I wanted to do the honour myself," he turned on the Elf, who lay still, eyes closed, in the snow.

"I did it for love, melamin. I did it for you," She whispered, opening her eyes to look at Aragorn.

"Snake," I spat. "You want nothing but power. Ndengina he, melamin."

We'd forgotten completely about the battle behind us, focusing only on exacting our own revenge.

"Melamin!" Aragorn cried, "Look out!" Before I could even move, I had been pulled by the shoulder onto a horse, by a cloaked Elf.

A group of them surrounded Aragorn.

"Estel!" I shouted, my vision distorted by tears.

"There is no hope," I heard Lylith shout. "Not anymore."

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Mellonamin," _****My friend**

**_"Vanimle sila tiri," _****Your beauty shines bright**

**_"Cormamin lindua ele ho. Amin mela ho," My_**** heart sings to see him. I love him.**

**_"Melamin," _****My love**

**_"Ndengina he," _****Kill her.**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**


	10. Blood in the Snow

**WARNING: CRINGE ALERT.**

**I cringed so hard writing some bits of this. I CAN IMAGINE THE PAIN OOOH *Dead***

**(Uploading this chapter early for MistyCoil on the Twitters :3)**

* * *

I woke up on the ground, in the forest. I had no idea where I was; the last thing I remembered was Lylith's cruel, shrill laughter.

The trees had no leaves, and were instead covered in snow.

"Estel!" I shouted, standing and brushing the snow from my armour.

I felt lost, alone.

I decided to walk. If I was lost now, being a little more lost couldn't hurt. Plus I had the snow to trace my own footprints if anything went wrong.

I eventually came to another set of footprints. An animal's, but nonetheless, footprints. They were small and not very far apart. A fox perhaps?

I followed the prints until they came to a clearing. I looked up, to find the body of a fox, with three arrows protruding from its ribs.

The world is cruel.

I looked around for any sign of where the arrows could have come from, and came across yet another set of footprints. The trees loomed over me, their arms grabbing out, trying to trip and scratch me. The sunlight was fading, and I had no hope of getting back to Minas Tirith- If there still was a Minas Tirith- before the day was over.

The snow twinkled in the fading sunlight, and still I followed the footprints.

The scream of a man came from the distance.

"Estel!" I shouted, running as fast as I could to where the sound came from.

The scream again.

I slowed down as I came closer, peering through between the dense amassment of trees.

I saw the glow of a fire, in a small clearing. I picked up a sharp rock from the ground, turning it in my hand.

I edged closer to the clearing, as quietly as I could manage.

"I love you, Estel. I always have. This could stop you know, all you have to do is promise yourself to me. It's that easy…" Lylith knelt beside Aragorn, who had been stripped of his armour and wore only a thin shirt and trousers.

"Never," He hissed, "I'd rather die than be taken from my love by a manipulative creature like you,"

I looked at the rock in my hand, then at the clearing.

"If you insist," Lylith carved a line in his wrist with her knife. She continued to carve into his skin, and all I could see was the blood dripping onto the snow. Aragorn growled and writhed, but she had another knife pressed into his ribs to stop him from moving.

I threw the rock. I didn't aim it anywhere in particular, there just needed to be a distraction.

Lylith's head whipped around, and I slipped behind a tree.

"Who's there?" She hissed, "Show yourself, dinaer,"

I picked up a sturdy-looking branch and another sharp rock from the ground. Pulling some vines from the tree I hid behind to serve as rope, I tied them together.

I looked around the tree, to see her surveying the clearing. While she had her back turned, I picked up another rock, stepped out into the clearing, and cleared my throat.

She whipped around and I threw the rock. It grazed her leg, and she advanced towards me.

"Estel," I whispered, earning his attention. "Go!" He stood, clasping his arm, and walked into the trees.

"He'd just confessed his love for me, you know," She smiled.

"Liar. I heard everything,"

She still had both of her daggers. She swung both at me, so I ducked underneath and stepped right. I swung my makeshift axe, cutting her thigh. She hissed and swung at me once more.

"How dare you ruin _our_ city for your own cruel purposes," We walked in circles.

I swung my axe again, this time cutting her left wrist, causing her to drop the dagger. I stepped on it, burying it in the snow.

She snarled at me, coming towards me with her good arm drawn back, ready to strike. As she did so, I dodged underneath her arm, and cut the back of her knee. She collapsed to the floor with a scream, and I walked away.

"You can't do this to me!" she screamed, throwing her dagger as far as she could. It fell a few metres shy; I could tell from the soft thud it made.

"_There is no hope," _I whispered, _"Not for you, anyway,"_

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"dinaer," _****Silent one**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**


	11. Love Hurts

Minas Tirith fell into view. The city had surprisingly not been harmed from what I could see.

I used all of the strength I had to run as fast as I could towards it. The bodies had all been moved from the plains surrounding the city, and the snow had covered where they once lay. It was beautiful once more.

I reached the gates, and they welcomed me openly. I had taken off all of the armour I had been wearing in order to reserve my strength and energy for the overnight walk, so I wore nothing but Aragorn's cloak that I had found on the ground on my way. It was cold.

Word of my return had spread quickly, and Aragorn ran to meet me. He was dressed, and had obviously been back for hours, though he still looked pained and fatigued.

"Come, my love. Let's get you inside and dressed. You must be freezing," Aragorn sighed.

"She collapsed and I just… Left her there…" I sobbed.

"She deserved it," Aragorn sighed, and rubbed his forearm.

"What did she do?"

"Are you sure you want to see?"

"Of course, melamin,"

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a bandaged up arm. He undid the bandages carefully.

The word LOVE was carved into his arm.

I gasped, and leant down and kissed the wounds.

"Oh Estel, melamin," I sobbed, "Are you okay?"

"I am, melamin. I am,"

I'd taken to calling him Estel. It was the name he seemed most comfortable with. Everyone else addressed him as King Elessar Telcontar, meaning 'Elfstone Strider'.

After we'd dressed, been to dinner, and assured everyone that we are good and well, we went to bed.

"An eventful day, wouldn't you agree melamin?" Our bed seemed more comfortable than ever on that night.

"Yes, Estel. An eventful week, in fact," I smiled, examining the ring that was now back where it belonged.

"It matches your eyes, you know," he smiled, cupping his hand to the side of my face. He pulled me towards him, and pressed his lips against mine.

"Goodnight, Estel,"

"Goodnight,"

It didn't take me long to fall asleep in the arms of my love, who's life I was so thankful for, as it could have been so easily taken just the night before…

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**

**_"Melamin," _****My love**


	12. The Shire

Spring came around quickly. The months before were uneventful; the snow cleared, and beautiful flowers replaced it, covering the plains surrounding the city in a delicate rainbow. Sun bathed the walls of the city, and the grass was as green as ever.

We were going to collect Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo for the wedding. We'd decided that it would be a nice way for the Fellowship to reform – Gimli and Gandalf had been informed too.

Gandalf arrived the day before we were headed for the Shire. We'd decided that he and Shadowfax could come with us on the journey. We left Legolas in charge, alongside Eldrim. Elves made very good leaders, and those two were very trusted in the city.

I sat atop my chestnut horse, wearing a blue silken dress bearing the crest of Gondor, covered by a navy cloak. My hair had grown considerably, and I liked it longer. I'd plaited it over one shoulder, and had the hood of my cloak pulled over my head. I still wore the ring.

Aragorn wore a cloak too- He had fastened it with the brooch that all of the fellowship had, which displayed the Leaf of Lórien.

We had been persuaded to take two guards with us, in case anything happened on the way. They both wore armour bearing the crest of Gondor. They had insisted upon carrying our load; Since we had a few days' worth of travelling to do, we had packed a fair bit of Lembas bread, and a change of clothes each for when we arrived at the Shire, where we planned on staying for a night. This as well as a few weapons in case anything did happen on the way.

The gates of the city opened, and every inhabitant lined the paths to say goodbye to us.

We rode through the city slowly. Aragorn was first, I second, and then Gandalf, and the two guards rode behind.

As soon as we got past the gates, we turned, waved, and galloped off.

We decided that on the first night we would not camp, but carry on riding. We needed to get as far as possible as quickly as possible.

We rode around the mountains as the sun set. It was a beautiful sight. The mountains were silhouettes in the glow of the setting sun.

The second night came, and all of us grew tired. We started a fire in a clearing in the forest. After setting up our tents, we sat and talked. We talked about nothing in particular, just anything we felt like talking about.

After a while, we all decided to sleep. We got inside our tent, and lay in the small bed we were to share. Aragorn kissed my forehead, and we slept.

_"I hate you," I screamed. Pippin followed me as I collected a few things together._

_"Please, Genevaer. What have I done? Please don't leave," Pippin burst into tears, and pleaded with me._

_"I'm sick of this. I don't want this boring life in this boring place. I want to go on adventures. I'm sick of the same sight every morning. I'm sick of having nothing to do. And most of all, I'm sick of you, Peregrin Took," I slammed the door behind me, tears filling my eyes. I climbed on to my horse, my vision blurred from the tears, and took one last look around._

_Then I left._

I woke crying. Aragorn sat up and put his arms around me.

"What's wrong, melamin?" He asked, wiping the tears from my face.

"A bad dream, that is all," I sighed.

"Tell me everything, melamin,"

We both emerged from the tent. The guards were packing everything away, and handed us each a piece of Lembas bread. I plaited my hair again, knowing that we would reach the Shire that day. When we had made sure we'd got everything, and put the fire out, we mounted our horses and started our ride. It was dawn, and we aimed to be there around midday.

The ride was mostly quiet, except the occasional conversation between Aragorn and Gandalf , and Gandalf asking me how the Hobbits had been.

The guards went ahead of us when we entered the Shire. We decided we'd leave Pippin until last.

The Shire was just how I'd remembered it. It always looked so cosy and peaceful. We first stopped at Bag End.

Gandalf dismounted Shadowfax and walked up to the door.

"Frodo Baggins," he knocked the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Frodo's face was one of surprise and happiness.

"Gandalf?" he jumped into Gandalf's arms, and looked over his shoulder. Aragorn and I were still on our horses.

"Aragorn?" A tear fell from Frodo's eye. I laughed, and dismounted my horse. Frodo would not recognise me, not after so long. I gracefully walked to Sam's house. I knocked on the door, and Rosie answered.

"Is Samwise here?" I smiled.

"He is, why do you ask?"

"Would you mind telling him that a few old friends are here to see him?" Rosie nodded and closed the door. I pulled down the hood of my cloak.

Moments later Sam opened the door.

"Genevaer?" Sam looked even more surprised than Frodo.

"Follow me," I smiled, and he did.

Aragorn still sat upon his horse outside of Bag End. The second Sam saw him, his eyes lit up and he ran as fast as he could. Aragorn climbed down from his horse just in time to catch Sam jumping at him. Rosie had followed.

She tapped me on the shoulder.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" She looked puzzled.

"Has Sam never told you the stories?"

"Of course he has," She laughed.

"Well, that's Aragorn, Strider, Wingfoot, King Elessar Telcontar of Arnor and Gondor, whichever name you know him by," I smiled.

"Ah, I see. And the other?"

"Gandalf the White," I bowed and walked away.

"And who are you to bring them here?" She looked slightly angered.

I stopped and turned to face her. "I am Genevaer Took, Peregrin's sister. The King and I come with news of our engagement, to invite you all to the wedding in Minas Tirith," Rosie's face lit up.

We next went to find Merry. He would remember me well. I dismounted my horse and knocked on the front door.

Merry answered, and his jaw dropped.

"Meriadoc," I smiled.

"Genevaer?" He threw his arms around me. I was bigger than him, which Aragorn seemed to find amusing. Merry turned his head to the sound of Aragorn's laugh.

Frodo sat in front of Aragorn on his horse. Merry's head turned to Gandalf, who rode with Sam.

"What are you all here for?" He looked at the guards, one of which rode with Rosie.

"We are here to invite you to our wedding in Minas Tirith," I smiled. Merry's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both," He hugged me again.

"Last but not least," Gandalf spoke calmly.

I panicked inside my head. The first time I'd see my brother in 5 long years. I'd left the day after my coming-of-age. Would he want to come with us? Would he still hate me for leaving?

"What are you waiting for, melamin?" Aragorn asked.

I pulled up my hood, stepped towards the door and knocked.

The few seconds I waited for it to open were the longest few seconds of my life.

"Peregrin Took?" My voice was shaky.

"Yes," I'd missed his voice.

I broke down in tears and fell to my knees. I pulled down my hood and looked at him.

"You've grown, little brother," I laughed through the tears.

"Gen?" Tears fell from his eyes too.

I stood and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Why are you here?" He sobbed, "I thought you were gone for good,"

I stepped to the side to reveal Aragorn and Gandalf, and the other Hobbits.

It was his turn to break down.

"You told me you hated the Shire. You told me you were sick of me. You told me you were never coming back…" I knelt by his side and shook my head.

"The only way I could bring myself to leave you is by making you hate me. I couldn't leave if you wanted me to stay,"

"Then why _did _you leave?" He looked up at me, confused.

I held out my hand to show him the ring, and then looked over to Aragorn.

"You… You're…" He looked like he was about to pass out.

"King Elessar Telcontar of Arnor and Gondor and I wanted to personally invite you to our wedding,"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Oh wow, Gen, you have been busy since you left haven't you," He laughed.

"We were planning on staying the night, if you don't mind," Gandalf said to Pippin as we all finished our food.

"Of course, we have plenty of rooms spare," Pippin smiled.

"Will there be any beds big enough?" I laughed.

"Other than yours, no," He laughed, looking up at me.

I was tall enough to resemble a small human, except of course the out of proportion feet and the slightly pointy ears.

"Well we can share, Estel, so there are only 3 beds that need arranging," I looked to Gandalf and the two guards.

"We can always camp outside if finding a bed is too much trouble, Master Hobbit," One of the guards turned to Pippin.

"Nonsense," Aragorn interrupted, "Even if there aren't any beds, you shan't be staying outside friends,"

The sun was setting, and we decided it best if we all got a good night's rest before the early start the next morning.

I slipped into bed next to Aragorn.

"It's strange, to be back here again," I looked around my room. It remained exactly how it was when I left, except it had clearly been dusted every so often.

"I can imagine," Aragorn wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Melamin,"_**** My love**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**


	13. Going Home

We woke to a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Aragorn called out, still half asleep.

"We must prepare to leave, Aragorn," Gandalf called from the other side of the door.

We got up and dressed.

Aragorn wore a tunic, with the crest of Gondor on the front. Over it, he wore his cloak, fastened with the leaf brooch.

I wore a white dress, with the crest in gold on the front. I threw on a black cloak, and had my hair braided back.

"As beautiful as ever, arwenamin," Aragorn smiled

Four more bags were added to our load, as all 5 of the Hobbits had agreed to join us.

Since there were 5 of us on horses, it was quite convenient.

I lifted Pippin up on to my horse, and Aragorn helped me up afterwards. Shadowfax lay on the ground for Merry to climb on, before standing for Gandalf. The guards helped Sam and Rosie on to their horses, before climbing up themselves. Aragorn lifted Frodo onto his horse and, with one final head count, jumped up himself.

"This is a two day ride, and we will _not _be stopping for rest," Aragorn reminded us all.

The guard who rode with Sam led the group, followed by Aragorn and Frodo, then me and Pippin, then Gandalf and Merry, and then Rosie and the other guard. We rode slowly out of the Shire, taking our last few minutes to admire its beauty. As soon as we'd left its confines, we all went as fast as we could. We all wanted to be back on the ground.

Everyone talked to each other, each of us in turn telling of how we'd been since we'd last seen each other. We stopped occasionally for food, to satisfy the Hobbits' complaints of hunger. It was nice, seeing most of the Fellowship reunited. Not that I'd ever seen all of them together before.

The only person I'd left to meet was Gimli. I'd never met a Dwarf before. I'd been told they were like Hobbits, just with beards and small feet.

"Gen?" Pippin looked up at me.

"Yes Pip?"

"I've missed you..."

"I missed you too, Pip," I smiled down at my little brother.

The light spring breeze blew against us, causing the grass and flowers to ripple gently like a colourful ocean beneath us. A few clouds were dotted around the sky as it slowly faded from bright blue to a dark navy. Stars slowly faded into view as another pang of hunger struck me. I chose to ignore it, until I heard Sam complaining of his hunger.

Everyone was handed half a piece of Lembas, and we were on our way once more.

I began to tire as the sun rose, and had Pippin take the reins for fear of falling asleep and pulling the horse over.

Aragorn saw this and rode closer to us.

"Are you okay, melamin? Would you like to camp tonight?" A look of concern fell upon his face.

"No, I'll be fine thank you Estel," I smiled, looking into his steel grey eyes.

He nodded and carried on riding.

Night began to fall again, and a burst of energy hit me, with the knowledge that we would be home in a few hours.

_Home._

Home was in Minas Tirith, by Aragorn's side.

But home was also in the Shire, with my own people.

I took the reins back from Pippin.

"You okay, Pip?" He fell asleep, leaning back onto me.

Aragorn laughed.

"Be careful he doesn't fall," Merry looked concerned, but also tired.

I nodded and smiled, though unsure whether he could actually see the smile from under the large hood of my cloak.

Nobody was talking much, I could tell we all just wanted to be on solid ground, or better, in a nice, soft, warm bed.

Minas Tirith finally came into view, as the sun rose. The light gave the city a warm glow, and the long grass speckled with flowers was like a colourful carpet, welcoming us home.

"Ah, home, at last," Aragorn sighed.

Pippin was startled awake as I steered my horse deliberately towards a rock so she would have to jump. Gandalf laughed as we approached the gates.

"The King has returned!" We heard many people shouting, as the gates opened. Legolas and a short, ginger dwarf who I presumed to be Gimli, stood waiting for us as we dismounted our horses.

There was much hugging and exchanging of pleasantries, as the Fellowship were reunited.

Gimli kissed my hand, and I knelt down to talk to him.

"You must be Gimli," I smiled.

"Aye lass, Gimli, son of Glóin," He bowed his head.

Legolas knelt beside me and kissed my hand.

"Welcome home, arwenamin," He smiled and stood up.

I was glad to be home.

We had all of the Hobbits given rooms. Sam and Rosie had a room, Merry and Pippin had a room, and Frodo had a room.

Numerous nights we sang and danced, there was drink and food…

It was reassuring, to see everyone happy. It made me feel like I was doing my job.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"arwenamin," _****My Lady**

**_"Melamin,"_**** My love**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**


	14. A Hobbit and a Man

The day before the wedding came. I was as nervous as anything. A lot of people would be there, for their King. I couldn't put a foot wrong.

Aragorn and I had been separated for that day. I would not see him until we were to be married - The happiest thought I had ever had.

I was woken by a soft knock on the door. Two Elven women walked in. They were to dress me for the wedding. I got out of bed, and walked over to the mannequin that displayed my dress. It was white, with a long train, and was accented in a beautiful ivory colour.

The Elves took it off the mannequin, and dressed me. They braided my long, chestnut coloured hair down my back. I smiled, and looked into the dressing table mirror as one of the Elves placed a golden circlet atop my head.

The dress was beautiful. The soft white material flowed down to the floor, with a long train behind. The sleeves flared out at the elbow and cascaded down to knee length, the opening of the sleeves marked with ivory lace. The neck was square, accented in ivory much like the sleeves, and came about level with the underarms of the dress. There was a panel of floral patterned white and gold silk at the front. Across the stomach, under the bust, it was laced at either side of the floral panel, in ivory ribbon.

After much speculation of how tight the lace should be, I was finally ready.

The Elves bowed, and disappeared from my sight.

I sat on the edge of my bed, alone, thinking about the commitment I was going to make in front of so many people, most of which I didn't even know by name.

Another knock on the door.

"Come in," I spoke as gently as possible.

"Gen," Pippin smiled, running over and jumping onto the bed.

"Hey Pip," I smiled, wrapping my arms around my younger brother.

Pippin wore ivory coloured trousers and a cream coloured shirt, over which was a waistcoat with the same material as the front panel of my dress.

"You look amazing," he smiled.

"So do you,"

Sam, Merry and Frodo ran into my room.

"Aragorn's one lucky-"

"Watch it, that's my sister you're talking about," I heard Pippin laugh.

"But she looks amazing,"

"She does,"

"Yeah..."

I couldn't tell who was saying what.

The two Elf women walked in.

"My Lady," One said, offering me her hand. I took it, and stood from the bed.

Pippin took my hand as the two Elf women left. The other Hobbits lifted the train of my dress and we walked.

We got to the door that led out to the city, and one of the Elves handed me a bouquet of various white and ivory flowers. I held them to my chest.

Two guards opened the door, and everyone outside fell silent. I looked around once, to see just how many people I was doing this in front of, and then walked slowly forward.

I looked to my left, to see Gimli, Legolas and Eldrim stood side by side, smiling at me, bowing their heads as I passed.

I looked to my right, to see Gandalf and Rosie, who also bowed their heads as I passed.

I looked ahead, to see my love, Estel, Aragorn, King Elessar Telcontar, who stood with his back to me.

I arrived by Aragorn's side, and looked towards him. He wore his crown, and he was smiling at me.

"You look beautiful, melamin," He whispered

Everyone cheered as Aragorn grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. He stepped back, and took my hand as flower petals rained down over us. Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo walked ahead down the path, and my husband and I followed.

People bowed as we passed, and we bowed our heads to them. As we passed Gandalf and Rosie, they followed us. As did Eldrim, Legolas and Gimli when we passed them. As we got to the doors, we turned. I threw the bouquet I was holding into the crowds that closed around us. I didn't see who caught it, and laughed as everyone cheered.

We stood at the door, greeting most every inhabitant of Middle Earth that could make it. It was the same for each person; a hello, congratulations, and then they'd be on their way. As soon as the sun had set, we could leave all this fuss and celebrate properly.

As soon as we had greeted everyone, we went inside to find Gandalf, the Hobbits, the Elves and Gimli. I spoke to Rosie, whilst the men talked to each other.

"Congratulations," Rosie kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you very much," I laughed. "How is it, being married to Sam?" I smiled as politely as I could.

"Oh it has its ups and downs," She laughed, "But that sort of thing comes with every relationship, don't it,"

I laughed and nodded. It was going to be a long few hours.

Finally, the sun had set, and our private celebrations began.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Melamin,"_**** My love**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**


	15. The REAL Party

Rosie and Sam danced on the table, their feet tapping to the rhythm of the music. We all laughed and clapped as we drank.

As soon as Rosie and Sam had finished Pippin pulled me up onto the table and we danced together.

Aragorn smiled as we laughed. We were all linking arms, skipping around. It was the most fun I'd had in too long. Gimli sat, drinking from a large tankard, his beard soaked with spilled drink.

Legolas and Malethel sat together, clapping, sipping wine alongside Eldrim. Pippin asked for the music to stop.

"Gen, grab your drink," He laughed, as Frodo handed him his.

"Hey ho to the bottle I go," He started.

"To heal my heart and drown my woe," I continued. Soon everyone was singing.

"The rain may fall, the wind may blow

But there still be many miles to go," Frodo began to skip around the table.

"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,

And the stream that falls from hill to plain.

Better than rain or a rippling brook..." Everyone stopped singing, as me and Pippin tapped our tankards together.

"Is a mug of beer inside this Took!" We sang together, and downed our drinks.

Everyone laughed and cheered and clapped, and we jumped down from the table.

In the silence that followed, Legolas stood and began to sing. Malethel joined in, smiling over to Aragorn. Eldrim eventually joined them.

"May I have this dance?" Aragorn stood and offered me his hand.

"Of course you may, melamin," I stood, placing my arms around his neck. His hands went to my waist, and we swayed slowly, in time with the Elves' singing. Everyone sat, watching us.

I smiled, staring into Aragorn's eyes. They were grey as steel, but shone like diamonds.

"Eilor," He whispered.

"Estel,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Our lips met. Everyone clapped, and I blushed as Aragorn pulled his head back.

After the celebrations were over, we went to bed.

I pulled at Aragorn's shirt as he kissed me. "Melanin," he whispered, running his hand through my hair...

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Melamin,"_**** My love**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**

**_"Eilor," _****Blue Flower**


	16. Mine

**_Lylith's POV:_**

Revenge.

Revenge is a most satisfying torture.

Especially when they don't expect it.

She thinks I'm dead. How wrong she is.

"What is your name?" I approached a tall, slender woman.

"Aline," The woman turned. She had long, straight black hair, and was rather curvaceous as Elves go.

Sea sister. Blegh, what a soppy name.

I smiled, and drove my knife deep into her chest. I loved watching the light leave the eyes of the innocent.

I changed into the dead woman's clothes, and walked out of the forest.

The back of my knee ached, thanks to that Genevaer.

Soon there would be no Genevaer.

I smiled at the thought.

If Aragorn wouldn't love me as I was, I'd have to _make_ him.

I pulled Aline's cloak over my shoulders, and used a scarf to cover part of my face. If they saw my nose they'd know me straight away.

I climbed back onto my horse and carried on my way to Minas Tirith. I had planned it all out. The scene I'd imagined replayed itself in my mind.

_"No!" Aragorn shouted, as I put my knife to Genevaer's delicate little neck._

_"Tell me you love me, and I'll spare the girl," I laughed._

_"Estel! Don't do it!" Genevaer squirmed in my grasp, tears running down her pale face._

_"What is it to be, Estel?" _

_"...I... I love you, Lylith..." Aragorn pressed his eyes shut as he spoke._

_"Oops," I slid my hand sideways, slitting Genevaer's throat. "I lied," I smiled, as Aragorn cried._

_I cast the Hobbit's weak little body aside, and skipped over to Aragorn's side, where he sat, bound by rope._

_"How could you..." Aragorn spoke through tears._

Aragorn would be **_mine_**_._

**_Genevaer's POV:_**

"Oh melanin," I sighed, falling back onto the pillow.

Aragorn sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"Eilor," He kissed my forehead.

"Estel," I leaned into him and closed my eyes, letting myself drift off to sleep.

**_Lylith's POV:_**

I rode up to the gates, and was let inside by the guard after they'd checked me for weapons. They're not very strict in where they search, making it easy to conceal multiple blades in my shoes alone.

I dismounted my horse, and requested to see the King. _My _love.

I bowed, making sure my hood or scarf didn't fall. Aragorn and Genevaer stood simultaneously, and walked over, hand in hand.

Oh how I wish I could have ended her miserable life there and then.

I wanted her place. I wanted her power. I wanted Aragorn for myself.

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked, smiling.

"L- Aline," I smiled.

"And what brings you?" Genevaer asked, which only added fuel to my want to run her through.

"I wished to inform you of the bandits that are around the city. They are not friendly, I have seen a life taken by them already," I suppressed my urge to smile, and frowned instead, looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn sighed. "I shall go and see what I can do,"

"Thank you," I kissed his hand, wishing he was mine, and left before temptation struck.

As soon as I saw Aragorn leave, I slipped past the guards to his room, to wait for Genevaer.

_Soon._

**_Genevaer's POV:_**

Aragorn kissed my hand and left.

"Be safe, Estel," I shouted after him.

I sighed, and walked slowly to my room. I hated when Aragorn had to leave on such errands. I constantly sat in fear of him being injured, or worse.

I arrived at our room, to find the door already slightly open. Puzzled, I pushed it open, and walked inside.

"We meet again, mellonamin," My head snapped up to the sound of another's voice.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Melamin,"_**** My love**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**

**_"Eilor," _****Blue Flower**

**_"Mellonamin," _****My friend**

* * *

**Some really nice reviews, thanks guys :) I really appreciate how nice you all are 3**


	17. You

**_Genevaer's POV:_**

"You," I growled, "How _dare _you come back here!"

"Nice to see you too," Lylith smiled cruelly. She took off her shoe, and pulled out a knife. Guards are useless with their searches.

"What, are you going to try and kill me again?" I grabbed the knife that lay on my dressing table.

"Oh, but this time there will be no _try. _Aragorn will be mine, mellonamin, whether you like it or not,"

"You disgust me Lylith." I ran towards her, but she moved out of the way. I hit the bed instead, tearing the blankets.

"Aragorn has already fallen into my trap," She smiled cruelly. "Oh, don't worry. You'll get to see him later, when he confesses his love for me in front of you,"

"Never," I lunged at her again, but she knocked me to the floor.

"Sad, I thought you'd put up more of a fight." She kicked the knife from my hands, and pinned me to the ground.

"Where are you going, my lady?" One of the guards questioned.

"For a walk," I tried to sound as calm as possible, with Lylith's knife against my ribs.

"Don't be too long then, my lady," Another warned.

We walked to the forest, the sound of horses and men in the distance.

"We got him, mistress," One of the men on horses, presumably a bandit, bowed his head to Lylith.

"Eilor," Aragorn's voice was weak. He lay on the floor, his hands tied behind his back and his feet tied together.

"Estel," I tried to run towards him, but Lylith grabbed my hair.

"Ah, isn't this sweet," Lylith pushed me to the ground, another bandit tied me.

"You're evil," I spat.

"Hush, aier. We wouldn't want to provoke the evil one and have things happen quickly," Lylith's smile was one of pure delight.

"Eilor," Aragorn called out again.

"I love you, Estel,"

"I love you too, Eilor," Aragorn whispered.

"Liar," Lylith spat, whipping round and putting her knife to Aragorn's throat.

"It is not a lie, you are just too jealous to believe it," I hissed.

**_Lylith's POV:_**

The scene replayed in my head. It was all going to plan.

"You may leave," I ordered the bandits. They knew well that I meant it, and were gone within seconds.

I knelt by Genevaer's side.

"So beautiful, such a shame it has to go to waste," I held the girl still.

No!" Aragorn shouted, as I put my knife to Genevaer's delicate little neck.

"Tell me you love me, and I'll spare the girl," I laughed.

"Estel! Don't do it!" Genevaer squirmed in my grasp, tears running down her pale face.

"What is it to be, Estel?"

I laughed as my plan unfolded perfectly.

Aragorn remained silent.

"I said, what's it to be?" I forced my knife further into the small girl's neck.

"Please, Estel." She whispered, "If you love me, let me go,"

I smiled.

"She's right. If you loved her, you would let her go..." I pulled Genevaer's head back, and a small amount of blood seeped from under my blade.

"Please, Estel," She repeated.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Mellonamin," _****My friend**

**_"Eilor," _****Blue Flower**

**_"Aier," _****Small one**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**


	18. The Fool

**_Genevaer's POV:_**

"Let her go," I heard my brother's trembling voice.

"Pippin!" I tried to push Lylith away, but she grabbed me tighter.

"Another guest to the execution. The more the merrier," I heard her cheerful tone.

"Didn't you hear him? Let her go," I heard Eldrim's calming voice.

He held his bow.

"You are all fools," My vision went hazy, and I felt myself slipping from consciousness...

**_Lylith's POV:_**

The girl's body went limp, so I cast it aside, turning on our visitors.

The small one ran over to her, tears in his sweet little eyes.

"Pippin!" Aragorn's voice was hoarse.

"Gen?" Pippin sobbed over the girl, "Gen wake up, please,"

"Lylith," Eldrim stepped towards me.

"Melamin," I lied. "I'm so sorry, for everything," I pretended to sob.

"I'm sure you are. That's why you've killed Genevaer I suppose," Aragorn screamed at Eldrim's words.

_"She's not dead! _She _can't _be dead. Oh please, Eilor. Please wake up,"

I sheathed my dagger. "I truly am sorry, melamin. Please forgive me. _I love you,"_ Lies. Every word a lie. Aragorn was too preoccupied to stop me from forcing my lies upon Eldrim, like I had for so long, with so many people...

"Melamin," I faked a tear. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course," Eldrim stepped towards me, dropping his bow to the ground. He'd always been the first to come bounding back, like an over excited puppy.

"Would you do _anything _for me?" I stepped even closer to him.

"Yes, melamin," He stared into my eyes. He actually believed all of this rubbish. I slowly pulled out my dagger, as discreetly as I could.

"Would you _die _for me?" I whispered, plunging my dagger into his chest. Aragorn and Pippin turned at the sound of the last sharp intake of breath of Eldrim's useless life.

"No!" Pippin yelled, not daring to move.

I watched the life drain from the useless Elf's body, and twisted the dagger before pulling it from his chest. He fell to the ground at my feet. _Now _I felt truly empowered.

"Eldrim!" Aragorn had loosened the rope on his hands somehow, and began to unbind his feet.

"Do not move, Estel,"

"Stop calling me that, you twisted creature," He stood, and Pippin threw him a sword.

I advanced on Pippin, who still stood over Genevaer's body. It was then I saw the ring on her finger, and a matching one on Aragorn's...

**_Genevaer's POV:_**

I woke up, dazed and confused, to see Lylith walking towards me and Pippin. I had an unbearable pain in my neck, but I managed to ignore it long enough to bring back my knees and force my feet into Lylith's stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Genevaer!" I heard Pippin shout.

"Eilor, oh Eilor, you're alive," Aragorn almost cried, running over to me.

"You have not seen the last of me, I can assure you that," Lylith ran off, disappearing into the trees.

"Melamin," Aragorn examined my neck.

"We need to get you back to the city," Pippin stated, attempting to lift me.

"Wait, mellonamin." Aragorn strode over to Eldrim's body. I could do nothing but watch, realising what had happened.

"No," I sobbed. "Melamin, is he...?"

"He is..." Aragorn sighed. "Do you think you could walk?" He lifted Eldrim's body from the ground.

I stood up, clasping my neck. Pippin held me up as much as he could.

We began the walk back to Minas Tirith. We seemed to be making that walk a lot.

Minas Tirith became visible as we emerged from the forest. Dizziness overtook, and I fell to the ground. The last I remember seeing is Pippin running ahead, and then, nothing.

I woke in my own bed, unable to move my neck, with Pippin by my side.

He sat, holding my hand. He looked like he had not slept.

"Gen," He smiled, his whole expression brightening as I tried to sit up. "No, rest,"

"Where is Aragorn? And what news of Eldrim?" I asked, everything flooding back to me.

I woke again later in the day. Aragorn sat at the dressing table, examining the jewellery that lay there, smiling.

"Melamin," I sat up, and pushed myself out of bed. I still could not move my neck, but I could walk.

"Legolas has not yet been informed of Eldrim's... Passing..."

"Legolas, Malethel," Aragorn spoke gently, the sadness on his face painfully obvious.

"Whatever is the matter, mellonamin?" Legolas walked over slowly, looking at my neck. "What's wrong?"

"It's Eldrim," My voice was shaky as I spoke.

"What about Eldrim? Is he okay?" Malethel held Legolas' hand.

"He's... He... Gone…" Aragorn broke down in tears.

"He's g-gone?" Legolas choked on the words, falling to his knees when Aragorn nodded.

"How?" Malethel dropped to Legolas' side, stroking his hair, comforting him.

"Lylith," I rubbed my bandaged neck.

"She did that to you too?" I could see Malethel blinking back tears, trying to stay strong.

"She did," I sighed, putting my arms around Aragorn.

The Hobbits rounded the corner, to see the scene of us all sobbing into each other's shoulders.

"We heard the news," Gandalf spoke as he rounded the corner. "I truly am sorry,"

The Hobbits flocked us, crying into us. I fell to my knees leaning against Pippin.

"Gen?" Pippin lifted my head. "Stay strong; Eldrim would have wanted it that way,"

Aragorn had knelt down too, and he pulled me into him. I sobbed into his chest, as everyone joined the embrace.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Melamin,"_**** My love**

**_"Eilor," _****Blue Flower**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**

**_"Mellonamin," _****My friend**


	19. Goodbye to a Hero

Eldrim's body lay on the ground. His head bore a floral wreath, and flowers lay across his chest, covering the fatal wound. Legolas had reminded us he was a Wood Elf, so we decided it fitting for his final resting place to be where we first met him. We stood under the canopy of fresh spring greenery, Eldrim's body adorned with flowers and greenery, to display his origins.

Elves usually dress their dead in robes, but Eldrim instead wore his archer's mail, his bow and arrows lay beside him.

Legolas kissed Eldrim's forehead. "Namaarie, mellonamin," His eyes filled with tears.

Melethal did the same, before crying into Legolas' shoulder.

Gimli bowed to Eldrim's body, before walking to Legolas' side.

Sam and Frodo each added another flower, bowed, and walked away.

Merry bowed, and whispered "Sleep well, Eldrim," before stepping away.

"We'll miss you, Eldrim," Pippin stepped foward, and placed another flower on his chest.

I lay a blue flower on Eldrim's chest, before kissing his forehead. "Quel fara," I whispered, and stepped away.

"You were a brave man, Eldrim," Aragorn was down on his knees. "Even if the way we first met wasn't as friendly as we could have hoped, I'm glad we put that behind us. Tenna' ento lye omenta, mellon," He kissed Eldrim's forehead.

Legolas handed me my flute, and I began to play, rather shakily, a song I'd composed for Eldrim.

The last note echoed in the silence, and we all stood, still, the breeze gently pushing at us.

"Goodbye, friend," Aragorn whispered and walked away. I followed.

**_Legolas' POV:_**

I watched them leave, one by one, Malethel included. I sank to my knees, and sobbed.

Lylith had not only threatened my love for Malethel, but taken my best friend from me.

Eventually, I stood, bowed, and walked away.

"Melamin," I heard a voice from behind, though I could tell it was not aimed at me. I was out of sight, so I turned to see if I could make out who it was.

_Lylith._

"Oh melamin, what have I done," I heard her whisper.

I grabbed my bow.

**_Lylith's POV:_**

Oh what have I done. Now I have nobody.

I am alone. _Alone._

The word rang in my head.

_Alone._

"How dare you show your face here, 'ksher. Amin feuya ten' lle."

"Legolas, my friend. I was coming to pay my respects. I regret everything I've done. And now I am left with dozens dead to my name, and nobody to help me through the pain,"

_Alone._

"You deserve loneliness for all you've done." Legolas looked hurt.

I felt sorry for him. For what I'd done to him.

He was right. I did deserve to be lonely.

_Alone._

"I am truly sorry, mellonamin. I am sorry for deceiving you. I'm sorry for tricking you. I'm sorry,"

"He was my best friend. If you think I'm going to believe you after all of the lies you've forced upon us, you are sadly mistaken."

I fell to my knees.

"Please, mellonamin, please. I'd offer my own life to make up for what I've done, I'm sorry."

I buried my face in my hands.

_Alone._

"Nothing you can do will bring Eldrim back. You took him from us so selfishly, you're lucky I don't kill you right now."

"Legolas, mellonamin, I swear by my life I've changed. If I put one more foot wrong, you have my permission to kill me there and then. I swear…"

"_Liar," _

My vision darkened.

"Please, Legolas. Please trust me. _Please,"_

_Alone..._

**_Legolas' POV:_**

Her eyes showed no sign of lying, but I decided she deserved the suffering. She had taken my best friend, nearly torn me from my love with her deceitful words, and now came running back trying to apologise. No.

I watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and soon enough she fell face first into the dirt, next to Eldrim's body.

I searched her person for any weapons. I wouldn't want her trying to kill me, since I'd probably do something I'd later regret if she were to.

I picked her up and carried her back to Minas Tirith. _Aragorn would kill me for this._

* * *

Eldrim's body lay on the ground. His head bore a floral wreath, and flowers lay across his chest, covering the fatal wound. Legolas had reminded us he was a Wood Elf, so we decided it fitting for his final resting place to be where we first met him. We stood under the canopy of fresh spring greenery, Eldrim's body adorned with flowers and greenery, to display his origins.

Elves usually dress their dead in robes, but Eldrim instead wore his archer's mail, his bow and arrows lay beside him.

Legolas kissed Eldrim's forehead. "Namaarie, mellonamin," His eyes filled with tears.

Melethal did the same, before crying into Legolas' shoulder.

Gimli bowed to Eldrim's body, before walking to Legolas' side.

Sam and Frodo each added another flower, bowed, and walked away.

Merry bowed, and whispered "Sleep well, Eldrim," before stepping away.

"We'll miss you, Eldrim," Pippin stepped foward, and placed another flower on his chest.

I lay a blue flower on Eldrim's chest, before kissing his forehead. "Quel fara," I whispered, and stepped away.

"You were a brave man, Eldrim," Aragorn was down on his knees. "Even if the way we first met wasn't as friendly as we could have hoped, I'm glad we put that behind us. Tenna' ento lye omenta, mellon," He kissed Eldrim's forehead.

Legolas handed me my flute, and I began to play, rather shakily, a song I'd composed for Eldrim.

The last note echoed in the silence, and we all stood, still, the breeze gently pushing at us.

"Goodbye, friend," Aragorn whispered and walked away. I followed.

**_Legolas' POV:_**

I watched them leave, one by one, Malethel included. I sank to my knees, and sobbed.

Lylith had not only threatened my love for Malethel, but taken my best friend from me.

Eventually, I stood, bowed, and walked away.

"Melamin," I heard a voice from behind, though I could tell it was not aimed at me. I was out of sight, so I turned to see if I could make out who it was.

_Lylith._

"Oh melamin, what have I done," I heard her whisper.

I grabbed my bow.

**_Lylith's POV:_**

Oh what have I done. Now I have nobody.

I am alone. _Alone._

The word rang in my head.

_Alone._

"How dare you show your face here, 'ksher. Amin feuya ten' lle."

"Legolas, my friend. I was coming to pay my respects. I regret everything I've done. And now I am left with dozens dead to my name, and nobody to help me through the pain,"

_Alone._

"You deserve loneliness for all you've done." Legolas looked hurt.

I felt sorry for him. For what I'd done to him.

He was right. I did deserve to be lonely.

_Alone._

"I am truly sorry, mellonamin. I am sorry for deceiving you. I'm sorry for tricking you. I'm sorry,"

"He was my best friend. If you think I'm going to believe you after all of the lies you've forced upon us, you are sadly mistaken."

I fell to my knees.

"Please, mellonamin, please. I'd offer my own life to make up for what I've done, I'm sorry."

I buried my face in my hands.

_Alone._

"Nothing you can do will bring Eldrim back. You took him from us so selfishly, you're lucky I don't kill you right now."

"Legolas, mellonamin, I swear by my life I've changed. If I put one more foot wrong, you have my permission to kill me there and then. I swear…"

"_Liar," _

My vision darkened.

"Please, Legolas. Please trust me. _Please,"_

_Alone..._

**_Legolas' POV:_**

Her eyes showed no sign of lying, but I decided she deserved the suffering. She had taken my best friend, nearly torn me from my love with her deceitful words, and now came running back trying to apologise. No.

I watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and soon enough she fell face first into the dirt, next to Eldrim's body.

I searched her person for any weapons. I wouldn't want her trying to kill me, since I'd probably do something I'd later regret if she were to.

I picked her up and carried her back to Minas Tirith. _Aragorn would kill me for this._

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Namaarie, mellonamin," _****Farewell, my friend.**

**_"Quel fara,"_**** Good Hunting**

**_"Tenna' ento lye omenta, mellon," _****Until next we meet, friend.**

**_"Melamin," _****My love**

**_"'ksher." _****Evil one**

**_"Amin feuya ten' lle."_**** You disgust me.**

* * *

**Sorry about your feels guys. And thank you for the reviews :)**


	20. Judgement

"How _dare _you!" I heard Aragorn shouting, so I sped up.

"I see no lie in her eyes, Aragorn. Trust me, please, mellon," Legolas had his head bowed.

"After all she has done, you dare bring her back here?!" Aragorn rubbed his forearm as he spoke.

"Melamin," I walked over to the two. "What is wrong?"

"He brought Lylith back," Aragorn scowled at Legolas.

"He did _what_?" I thought he would want rid of her more than anyone.

"She has changed, believe me. She came to pay her respects to Eldrim after you'd all left," Both me and Aragorn's jaws dropped in shock.

"That doesn't mean she's being truthful," I broke the silence.

"She's right, respect for those who have passed does not suddenly rectify all of your wrong-doing." Aragorn looked angry.

"Then keep watch over her, let her prove herself. I understand your worry, but she really seems to have changed this time. I hope you'll see that," Legolas bowed and left.

"He's too easily fooled," Aragorn sighed.

"Hello," Lylith spoke gently, not sounding herself.

"Indeed," I was sick of the sight of her.

"A fine morning, my lady." She smiled politely. It was far different from the cruel grin that was usually fixed upon her face.

"It is," I tried to seem a little warmer towards her.

"Would you care to go for a walk?"

"I am not sure that is wise. There are a number of bandits around lately, and I would not like to risk it,"

Aragorn walked in.

"I would like to speak to you, my lady," He looked at me. "In _private,_"

Lylith instantly left.

"She seems a lot warmer than she did," I sighed.

"I agree. Maybe I was wrong to knock Legolas' judgement so quickly. But then, it might just be another charade…"

"I think we should trust her. At least for now," I looked out of the window.

"Perhaps, but for now I believe we should keep eyes on her at all time. We should have a guard assigned to watch over her," Aragorn left.

I sighed, and walked back to the hall, taking my seat next to Aragorn.

Pippin and Merry walked in.

"Hello Gen," Pippin smiled.

"Hey there, Pip," I ruffled his hair. "What mischief have you two been up to?"

"Aah, not much. Though we did braid Gimli's beard for him," The pair laughed.

Oh, you two," I smiled and laughed with them. They ran off outside, looking like excited children.

"My King," Lylith had appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and was on one knee with her head bowed.

"Yes, Lylith?" Aragorn looked slightly confused.

"I would like to apologise for everything I've done to you. I know my apology may not be much, and that the damage done is irreparable, but I'd like to apologise all the same…" She lifted her head and her eyes flickered between me and Aragorn. "I am truly sorry,"

"You seem sincere in your apology, but we would like you to have a guard supervise you at all times just to make sure. You must understand," Aragorn frowned a little.

Lylith stood. "I understand, and that is fine by me."

"The guard will report back to me everything that you do. You must understand that this is just a precaution, to make sure."

"I understand," Lylith smiled.

"We have yet to find a free guard, so if you could remain in here with us for today," Aragorn looked around.

"Of course, my King," Lylith bowed.

"Aragorn!" I ran to him. "Estel, She's gone,"

"Search the city, we can't have her sneaking around," A look of panic spread about his face.

I ran over to a group of guards that stood at the door.

"Lylith is missing, you must search the city. We need some of you to search the city, and some to search outside. Be wary of bandits," They bowed and ran off.

"Oh how could I let this happen," Aragorn buried his face in his hands.

"It's not your fault, Estel." I looked around.

We'd been searching for Lylith for almost half of the day. We had almost everyone looking for her. Legolas and I were riding around the city asking people if they'd seen her, but none had.

Hours more had passed, and the sun was beginning to set. The doors opened, and Legolas strode in, pulling Lylith by the wrist behind him.

"She was at Eldrim's side," Legolas pulled her further, and she sank to her knees.

"Lylith," I stood and walked over to her. "If you wanted to see him you could have asked, you know," I knelt by her side. Maybe she was genuinely sorry for what she had done.

"But you'd have sent me with a guard, and it's not the same when I'm not alone there…" The trails of numerous tears stained her cheeks.

"How did you find her?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"The leaves on the plants around Eldrim were turning brown; I was going to replace them…" Legolas frowned.

"Well thank you, mellonamin, we are very grateful," Aragorn smiled, and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," Lylith sighed. "I just wanted to see him, one last time, alone, before I have this guard following me around,"

"I understand," Aragorn seemed like he was sorry for her.

"Melamin," I beckoned him over.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Do you pity her?" I looked over to her.

"Somewhat, yes,"

"Do not let it cloud your judgement, Estel. She needs to know that she is not highly thought of, else she might get ideas again."

"I know, Eilor. I know," He walked back over to her.

I hoped he would not do as others before had done, and let pity get in the way of what he knew to be right.

Legolas sidled up to me, followed by Pippin and Frodo.

"Who is the girl?" Pippin asked, staring at her and Aragorn.

"Staring isn't polite, Peregrin," I joked. "She is… Well. This may shock you…"

"Lylith," Legolas surveyed the scene with narrowed eyes, as if reading it like a book.

Pippin's jaw dropped.

"Aragorn just let her back? As if nothing had ever happened?" He tried to walk over to her, but I grabbed his hood and pulled him back.

"Pip, we are testing her. Eldrim's death snapped her out of whatever blood-driven trance she was in. She pleaded for Legolas' help by Eldrim's grave, and she ran away to see him today. We believe she is truly a different person now, though we are keeping watch over her." He looked utterly disgusted. "Please, Pippin. Trust us?"

He sighed before nodding, shaking himself to release his hood from my grip. He walked over to the girl, and began conversing, seemingly politely.

"He has much faith in you," Legolas watched Pippin. "You must tell me more about your past. I would love to know what brought you here," he smiled warmly.

"We could go for a walk later, perhaps replace those flowers like you were meaning to," A walk would be nice. To escape the drama of being in the spotlight all of the time. Escape having to put up with endless nagging.

"Yes, that would be nice," the Elf smiled and walked away.

"Melamin," I kissed Aragorn's hand. "Legolas and I are going to replace the flowers, as he meant to earlier,"

Aragorn smiled and nodded "Do not be gone too long, Eilor,"

I nodded and went to find Legolas.

The grass was a comfort to my bare feet as we walked, talking as we did so. We gathered flowers and leaves as we went.

"Do you ever regret leaving the Shire?" Legolas bent down to pick up another flower. Though he was much taller than I, he seemed to bend down with much more ease. The Elves were a graceful lot.

"I do. Mainly for how I left my brother. It must have been so difficult for him…" I looked down at my feet.

"Then what drove you to upset him so?"

"I couldn't bring myself to leave while he was so happy with me being there. I had to make him hate me somehow, and when that didn't go to plan as such, I fled anyway," We finally reached Eldrim's resting place.

"I understand," A frown did not fit upon such an elegant creature's face.

"Do not be sad because it is over, smile because it once was. That is what I've said to myself since,"

"Wise words, aier. I may have to try that some time," We removed the withered and wilted plants from Eldrim's resting place.

We replaced the flowers in almost silence, the occasional few words about which flower should go where.

"Melamin!" Malethel darted out of the trees.

"Malethel?" I stood and ran over to her. She was a mess; her clothes were torn, her hair tangled, her face dirtied. She grasped her bow close to her chest.

"Come, quickly," Annoyance was apparent in her voice. "You won't _believe_ it when you see it,"

She didn't say another word, and began running back. Legolas pulled me up onto his back and ran.

* * *

**Elven Translations:**

**_"Mellon," _****Friend**

**_"Melamin," _****My love**

**_"Estel," _****Hope**

**_"Eilor," _****Blue Flower**

**_"aier,"_**** Small/short one**

* * *

**This'll probably be the last chapter for a while, I have a lot of school work to do, and my social life has been on hold fo- Oh, I don't have a social life.**

**So yeah, I'll see you guys when I'm done socialising and doing work! :D Stay awesome 3**


	21. AN: Apology

**My apologies!**

My computer broke and both of the hard drives were corrupted, so I've lost pretty much all progress I'd made on this story, meaning even more delay! I apologise, and will start writing again as soon as I can :)

Stay awesome! :3

* * *

Update: I have finished exams and it is now the summer holidays!

Good news: You can be expecting to be hearing more from me over the next few weeks

Bad news: It might take me a while to get into the swing of writing to some sort of schedule again, so my uploads might be a bit here-and-there.

But nonetheless, more 'Girl's Can't Fight' on the way :)

My writing style has developed a little due to English Language coursework, so that may be a little different. Anywho, stay awesome guys! 3


End file.
